


Taking Care

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [28]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reassures Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Orphanage_. No beta.

"I'm scared, Jack," Jamie whispered, his covers pulled up to his chin.

Jack smiled reassuringly at his young friend. "There's nothing to be scared of, Jamie."

"But the Boogeyman--" Jamie whimpered, looking ready to pull the covers over his head at any moment.

He pointed at the window by Jamie's bed. "You remember those pictures I made in the frost on your window, this morning?"

"Uh-huh." The younger boy nodded, glancing at his window. "They were really cool."

Jack grinned, glad that Jamie had liked them. "Well, they'll protect you from the Boogeyman."

"But," Jamie frowned at the window. "They're not there anymore."

He shook his head. "Just because they melted doesn't mean they're not there anymore. They're just invisible now."

"Are you sure?" Jamie looked doubtful.

"Would I lie?" Jack asked in return.

A flat look. "Yes."

"Okay, fine, I _have_ lied in the past, but I'm not lying now." He offered a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

Jamie smiled and sat up in bed so he could hug Jack. "I _do_ trust you."

"Good." He returned the hug and tucked Jamie back in. "Pleasant dreams."

Jamie drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Jack retreated to his own room and perched on the window seat to stare up at the almost-full moon. The oldest child at the orphanage, he'd also been here the longest. As the years had passed, the hope that that the next potential parent would pick _him_ had gradually faded. Now, he was merely waiting to turn eighteen in the next few years so he could _finally_ leave the orphanage for good and never look back.


End file.
